SAPM
"SAPM" ''--ZexionTheGamer'' SAPM is a phrase that was created by ZexionTheGamer, also known as ZTG. "SAPM" is a variant of the term "SPAM", used specifically to warn or make certain awareness of an occurring case of spamming a channel. Though ZTG created this phrase ages ago, it is still used today across multiple related channels in the #KHWiki-social and #FFWiki family. Origin During one particularly active afternoon many months ago, ZTG was on wikia-kingdomhearts. As part of a joke, or rather regular conversation, of the channel, a user began to spam something rapidly, perhaps even faster than light or sound or some unnatural combination of the two. ZTG, noticing such an instance, tried to quickly type "SPAM" in order to get the channel operators' attention of the spam. Instead, this was produced*: LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST LIGHT IS BEST SAPM! XD lol xD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA olos** *This is not the actual situation, but rather an emulation similar to what occurred. **See olos. After ZTG's speed-caused misspelling, something caused the phrase to become memetic. A few users, the identities of which have long since been forgotten, likely continued to taunt ZTG about the phrase, use it in other spam conversation, or spoke of it whenever ZTG was mentioned after he had long since departed. Usage The usage of "SAPM" is not particularly difficult, though it can be absolutely catastrophic if done incorrectly. Simply put, an opportunity has to come along to use SAPM. Simply saying it whenever you please ruins the phrase, and you shall be looked down upon by [[w:c:finalfantasy:Golbez|'those who have transcended the stars']]. The opportunity to use "SAPM" is spam, and it must be quite a bit of it. When ZTG original typed his blunderous "SAPM", the spam was on a level off the IRC Scientists' Spam Charts on the Spam Machine, so it should not be used for basic five-line spam. In the middle of the spam, you have to type the following text ' SAPM', as though you are quoting ZTG or impersonating him without changing your nick. Whether the spam stops or not after this is irrelevant. All that matters is that you have made a successful funny in the eyes of the community. Below are two emulations of proper usage of "SAPM". Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on, Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right I got this, you got this Now you know it SAPM A WINNER IS YOU YOU ARE TEH FUNNIES, MARRY ME PWEEZ It is also acceptable to add an "!" after "SAPM". DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS SAPM! DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKNE--XD XDDDDDD L.O.L. There is only one true, fatal mistake that you can make in the usage of "SAPM". Truthfully, there is also the mistake of the chatter misspelling "SAPM" as "SPAM", though this is highly unlikely something you can avoid. The problem that is commonly made in using this phrase is when the "" is not used in the line, so only "SAPM" is shown. This is an incorrect form of "SAPM", and will cause you to be as humiliated as ZTG when he first said this phrase. Below is an example of improper usage and what will happen as a result: WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW WELL NOW SAPM! ... wooooow. Wow, way. To. Go. REEEEEAL nice, guy. GET OUT. GET OUT NOW. ... well now. Variations As of yet, there is only one known variation on "SAPM", created by Tabbeh during a general discussion about the phrase. The two terms in the line " SAPM" are switched to form an abstract inversion of the phrase. The result? ' ZTG' This is a rarely seen variant of "SAPM", though is most often used by Tabbeh. Trivia *It is unknown if ZTG knows of the current memetic status of his spelling failure, or if he is even aware of its continued use. **Don't tell him. ***If you do, you dun have to come out and confess ****We lookin' for you, we gonn' find you, we gonn' find you. *****And then infect your computer in case you live. ******With BEN. *******You shouldn't have done that.... Category:IRC Memes